Love Is Worth a Sniffle
by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece
Summary: Law catches a cold! Chopper is too tired to watch him over night, Luffy says he'll watch him, but he might have something else planned... And Law doesn't seem to mind. LawLu! (Set after Punk Hazard arc) Now a drabble fic! Chapter 3: " 'Luffy's dating Law' Zoro mentally asked himself, a soft frown appeared on Zoro's face, 'Luffy's with... Law...' "
1. Chapter 1: Love Is Worth a Sniffle

**Hey readers! FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is back with another One-shot! Yayyy! **

**Ooh! Also! On my profile! (On the bottom of it) There is a message to all the readers! Read my profile and PM me if you want to! Go to my profile for details!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece… I know it's hard to believe **

Sneezes and coughs could be heard all around the sunny-go. Chopper, who'd been working his tiny reindeer butt off for two days, needed a break from caring for the sick ex-warlord that had been staying on their ship.

"Minna…." Chopper said tiredly, he staggered to the deck where his crewmates currently trying to calm down their worried captain.

"Law-san is getting better! I just need to watch him for a few more hours and…" Chopper had then fallen face first, almost sleeping.

Zoro towered over the tired little reindeer.

"Chopper, you're the best doctor in the world." He tried to soothe, "Go to sleep. All he needs is for someone to watch him while he rests ne? Just ask someone to watch over him while you do." Zoro said before ruffling the doctor's fur.

"Stop trying to complement me… Bastard …" He then fell asleep.

Zoro picked Chopper up and took him to the men's quarters as the rest of the Strawhats debate on who stays with "Traffy" all night.

"Me! Me! OOOH! OOH! Me! Pick me!" Luffy yelled, flailing his arms in the air.

"Would it be safe? Letting _him _watch?" Nami asked while currently rubbing her chin in thought. The remaining Strawhats agreed with Luffy, not wanting to watch a creepy-evil-warlord guy overnight.

Law started to cough and sniffle in his sleep again. Luffy was patiently watching for any signs that his condition was worsening. Law opened his eyes to a squint, "Ugh… Mugiwara?" Law asked drowsily.

"Traffy!" Luffy whispered in excitement, "How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you something? Where does it hurt? If you're hungry, I can ask Sanj-" Luffy blurted out, only to be cut off by Laws placing a finger to his lips.

"Mugiwara-ya… Just be quiet. You're annoying when you talk so much…" Law muttered just loud enough for Luffy to hear.

"But I'm worried, Traffy~!" Luffy whined,

"Contain your worrying then…" Law said while shifting around in his bed.

"Traffy! I was so lonely without you! I thought you were going to die!"

"Mugiwara… 'People die when they are killed', remember? And I won't die. This is just a cold!" Law said annoyed.

"Traffy…" Luffy pouted, "Luffy missed you…" Luffy whined again. "Can I crawl in there with you?" Luffy asked.

"You'll get sick Mugiwara-ya. Absolutely no-" Law started, but was cut off by Luffy crawling beside him in the slim infirmary bed.

"Mugiwara!" Law tried to scold before being cut off again by Luffy nuzzling into his chest. Law let out a small chuckle on accident when Luffy did this, tickling him with his soft black hair.

"Mugiwara! Get out of my bed! You'll get sick too!" Law said, trying to kick Luffy out of his bed, "Mugi-!" Law fell off the bed, only to have Luffy fall on top of his fallen form. "Luffy!" Law yelled, "STOP!" he scolded. Luffy took the moment Law opened his mouth to his favor.

Luffy kissed Law strait on the mouth, leaving the poor man dumbfounded.

_**LAW'S POV**_

I sat there quietly as I thought about what had just occurred. '_Did Mugiwara kiss me? Or did he think I was choking, in which case he would use his "CPR" technique?' _ I pondered on the moment further more before taking Luffy by the shoulders with my hands, Looking into his dark brown eyes and saying "Luffy, Do. You. Know. What. You. Just. Did?" I asked seriously

"What? Oh! I kissed Traffy 'cause I love Traffy!" He giggled. _ 'Mugiwara's damn logic… ' _I thought before Mugiwara pulled me in for another kiss. Instead of a rough, sloppy one like the one he planted on me before, this was perfect and passionate, which freaked me out.

'_Was he used to practically lip-raping every man he claimed to 'love'?' _ I thought, before peeling him off of my lips and asking him, "Mugiwara-ya, why did you kiss me? Really? You cannot be serious about _loving _me, can you?" I asked, just as serious as before.

Luffy looked to me with an equally serious glint in his eyes and answered.

"I kissed Traffy because I _love_ Traffy more than I've ever _loved_ anyone." Luffy said seriously. Which also sent shivers down my spine, is he actually serious? '_He can't be… can he?' _I was in deep thought some time more before seeing that Luffy was actually serious.

"So? Whats Traffy's answer?" Luffy tilted his head, I sighed. I'm supposed to say something like _I love you too_, or pull him in for another kiss huh? Well… Fine. I pulled him into another kiss.

_**LUFFYS POV**_

Law pulled away from me after about 10 seconds, though to me it felt like hours… I took this as a 'yes'.

"I love you." I said, looking at Laws blushing face.

"I love you too… even if sometimes you're an annoying little bastard…" He muttered the last part. But I love him anyways.

"Love you!" I yelled, "Love yo- We just said this!" Law argued.

_So this is love?_

The next day, a small sneeze could be heard from the deck of the Sunny-Go.

"Captain-san, are you catching a cold?"

**The end! Yay! How'd you all like it? Tell me! And also, while you're at it Favorite/Follow! For some reason, LawLu's are incredibly hard to make! Respect Mega LawLu authors like .Sun which makes a lot of my favorite LawLu's and my favorite ZoSan (The Scars Underneath). All reviews are welcome! Instructive Criticism is okay **** Just no flames! Maybe if I get more than 5-7 reviews I'll make a sequel if 'yall would like that **** Check out my profile to check out the new message to my readers! Hurry! I don't know how long it will be up :P What pairing should I write about next? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you for reading! Edited by "Snipperita". Thanks! Girl! **

**Down**

**Here**

**Click**

**The**

**Review**

**Button!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Is Worth a Sniffle

**Aha! FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is back with another story! Whoopy! I didn't plan on making a second chapter, but due to the wonderful reviews, I've decided… Hey! You guys wanted it, and I'm gonna give it to you! I might make it into a drabble series… If y'all would like that :D**

**Review responses:**

**Kiza Kurozaki: Thank you so much! You're the one who inspired me to make a fic with a different pairing! This whole thing was out of my ZoSan comfort zone.**

**Mks 12 98: It would… Wouldn't it…? It would also be a good inspiration for a second chapter!**

**TheifOfStealth: Me either… Lol… But its adorable! And thanks for the compliment!**

**South Boy: Well! I made it :p You're welcome!**

**Jgrl68: Thaaaaaaaaannnnkkkssss! XD**

**iiILurvePancakesii: "True Loves Kiss May Break Da Spell!"… I'm pretty sure that's how it goes… I ain't being raised right. LOL.**

**Yuki Rivaille: OMG gurl I like… LUV ur prof pic! And I like it too! #Twinsies**

**Zatsune Miku: You're welcome! GIRL I LUV U AND UR REVIEW! THAAANNKKKSS**

**Under . That . Sun: Omg! You're my favorite ZoSan author (The Scars Underneath) Thank You! Thank You! Thank you! I'll try not to rush this one!**

**ShadowDust123: You got what you wanted! Muahahaha!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Traffy!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, Luffy's legs were bent tightly around laws sides as he faced him. "What is it now, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked dryly. "I love you!" Luffy said before jumping back onto his feet, and running to the mast with a grin plastered on his face.

The Strawhats gave the the scene a small glance, but never _really_ thought that Luffy was serious. There couldn't possibly be anything going on between the most serious man on the ship and his opposite, _Luffy_.

"Oi, Mugiwara-ya, can I talk to you about something?" Law asked with a nervous look. "Sure thing Traffy!" Luffy replied, "I… Um… Mugi- You know how we're dating?" Law asks, "Yeah!" The rubber boy said, "Well… I need our relationship to be secret. If this news gets out, even to your own crewmates, it might leak to the news coo. And if that happens… My colleagues might hear it and… I would never hear the end of it." Law finally admits. "Oh…. I see, okay!" Luffy chirped, I'll keep it a secret!".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Strawhats (And Law) had docked on a nearby food-market island. They separated into two groups, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Chopper. The second group had Law, Luffy, Brooke, Usopp, and Franky.

"Man! Traffy! Try this food! Its so awesome! So many different kinds! MMMM!" Luffy practically advertized. "No, Mugiwara-ya… Go ask Cyborg-ya or something." Law replied. "But Trafffffyyyyyyyyyy~!" Luffy insists, "I want you to eat it… I'll feed you!" Luffy whines, "Wha- What! Mugirwara-Ya… People are watching… And…" Law stutters, a flush, brilliant crimson showing across his cheeks suddenly.

Brooke, Usopp and Franky were just watching the scene play out, not knowing what to say or do.

"What…?" Usopp asks slowly, "I don't know… Maybe they're closer than we originally thought…" Brooke whispers to them quietly, "Maybe… But _how close are they?_" Franky asks. "Hmm… I don't know," Usopp says while scratching his curly hair, "Should we ask them when we get back to the Sunny? He proposes, The two nodded in silent agreement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Strawhats were undocking the Sunny-go again and getting ready to set sail. The sun was setting, letting off a beautiful pink glow, a shade of peach that lit up the whole sky in beautiful cloudy patterns. It was a rather romantic scene.

"Oi! Minna!" Luffy called, "Let's get ready to set sail!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His crewmates all sucked in a large amount of air before getting ready to say- "Aye". But before they could reply to their captains order, a new voice jumped in.

"StrawHat Luffy!" A beautiful teenage girl called out. Her eyes were beautiful, dark orbs of sapphire that went along with her long, curly blonde hair that was wrapped neatly into a complex braid going down her back. She was wearing a light white and navy blue sun dress with an umbrella folded at her side.

"Why the hell do such beautiful ladies like herself want to be with the shitty captain?" Sanji asked with his head slightly tilting to the side. The rest of the Strawhats agreed somewhat. Luffy was a very attractive teen, they'd give him that, and it was probably because of the brave feats he had accomplished also, but for some reason, they'd never seen or heard of Luffy dating any beautiful girls. It left them quite dumbfounded.

"StrawHat Luffy!" She called again, "Ne? did someone call my name?" Luffy asked, jumping down from his spot on the mast so he could join his crewmates and stand on the deck.

"I'm sick of just staying here, just living my life idly and never becoming what I've always dreamed to be ever since I saw your first wanted poster- Your _wife_." She said while she clasped her hands together, intertwining each finger gracefully as she asked for his hand in marriage.

Gasps and whispers were heard in the Strawhat crew, Sanj's cigarettes and Zoro's swords had fallen to the ground in shock at the words, Luffy was left there, now standing next to the gorgeous young teen, he put a hand on her shoulder, and the Strawhats knew that _nobody_ in their right mind would say no to such a proposal.

But _was _Luffy in his right state of mind?

Nami and Robin were already planning wedding décor and clothing colors, themes, etc. Chopper, Franky, Brooke and Usopp were humming 'Here Comes The Bride' without even registering that they were doing it. Zoro and Sanji were still staring at the young girl, wondering how she would fit into the crew (Well at least Zoro was… I don't know what Sanji was thinking about while he gazed at her very plump breasts), Law was quiet, and not saying anything.

All the sudden, Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder, looked her strait in the eye and said-

"I'm already taken." Luffy answered. He then turned his hand backwards to her and shaking his fingers as if he had an invisible wedding ring.

"You're _WHAT?!" _The Strawhats yelled (Not Robin, DUH.) while almost falling face first onto the wood below. Luffy turned his back sharply to the girl, looking as if he'd made up his mind completely.

"Wha-what!" The girl asked desperately, "Surely no one could possibly be a better wife than me! I'm beautiful, smart, and I know how to shoot a gun! And-" She was cut off when Luffy suddenly slapped her in the face, shocking the Strawhats.

"I'm already with the person I love, and I wouldn't want anything other than _him._" Luffy said seriously, giving the young girl such a death glare that she started to try to run away too quickly, she fell on her face with a _WHAM_ and then got back up, wiped her bloody nose and kept running.

The Strawhats had to stop themselves from giggling at the sight, Even Sanji looked strained while trying not to laugh his ass off.

As she went away, Nami remembered a key detail that Luffy had just made public, Luffys _gay._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dinner was quiet, all of them had so many questions to ask, but none of them knew had to verbalize them.

"Luffy," Robin finally spoke up, "Who are you currently in a relationship with? Your previous argument with that young lady intrigued me and I simply must know." She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well… Uh…" Luffy stuttered, unsure of what to say, remembering Laws earlier words, Law then gave a dry cough to try to get Luffys attention, his cheeks bright pink as he nodded slowly to Luffy, as if allowing him to tell the crew. Luffy nodded.

"I'm…" Luffy said slowly, "Yes…?" The crew asked, "With…!" Luffy continued, "Yes?" The crew all said in unison again, "TRAFFY!" Luffy yelled while grinning from ear to ear.

"With… _Law?" _They asked rhetorically **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**To be continued….**

**Sorry 'bout the cliffy XD The next chapter will hopefully come soon if you review/follow/favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love Is Worth a Sniffle

**Hey! FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is back for another chapter! First off, I'd like to clear something up. I guess some of you are wondering why it takes me a fair amount of time to update. Well, I only update every seven reviews. I know this sounds unfair because I didn't tell any of you this before, therefore putting you at a disadvantage. But the reason I didn't tell you is because… I kind of forgot…. *Blushes*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Shocking, isn't it?**

**And now! Onwards with the review replies!**

**Vivianne95: Sure thing! I'm sorry about the late update though… I had writers block, but don't worry. Chopper cured me.**

**Ille Somnia: I actually said that same thing while I was typing out that chapter! He needs to do that more often. And awwwwwwww! Thanks for the compliment. I was having trouble contemplating on whether or not I should change it back to "Ggtherescuer", but thanks to all your comments, I'm happy with it.**

**ShadowDust132: D'awwww! Thanks. I worked hard on that. And okay-okay! Put down that gu- AHHH!**

**TasjaDH: Lol, thanks. I'd like to remind you all that this IS a drabble fic. This is just one arc, after this one, there will be some more cliffies, so please tell me how they are. Sorry for the late update.**

**iiLurvePancakesii: Exactly! (Ps, I LURVE your user…!)**

**Camille: Camille! Seriously! Just go over to me and tell me IRL! Sheesh… I thought it was… Okay… (Camille is my twin sister IRL)**

**Nekophy: Thank you! I'll be sure to update real fast next time… Once I get the required amount of reviews… So that I know that not just my mom is reading this… (JK! But REVIEW!)**

"With… Law?" they asked in unison and confusion. Why on earth would they be together? They were like fire and ice, the moon and the sun, darkness and light. In short- They were polar opposites.

"Bu-b-b-bu…?" Nami mumbled while glancing between Luffy and Law madly, "Luffy and… Law…" Usopp and Chopper said quietly, sitting by themselves in a corner trying to picture that strange image. "The Captain and the Warlord?" Sanji asked no one in particular, all the while, almost dropping his precious cancer stick. "Luffy-san and Law-san? YOHOHOHO! I never thought I'd ever see that in my lifetime! Although! I'm already dead! YOHOHOHOHO!."

Zoro dropped his swords to the ground, each of them falling neatly beside his ankles on the ground. A sheer look of obvious shock was shown upon his facial features.

'_Luffy is dating Law?' _He mentally asked himself. A soft frown appeared on Zoro's face, he looked genuinely sad.

'_Luffy's with Law..?'_

**TWO HOURS LATER~**

"Shishishi! Traffy! Traffy!" Luffy called, a look of glee seen plastered on his face.

"What is it, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked, his palm pressed firmly against his chin as he looks to Luffy with a glint of interest in Luffy's calling.

"Your crew should join forces with my crew! Then we'd be this big, fat, happy family!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Collaborate crews?" Law asked with a slight tilt to his head, "How would that work? I guess I'm not part of the government forces anymore… And that would make our chances of surviving the New World greater… But what would we call ourselves? What about our separate goals?" Law inquired.

"Traffy~!" Luffy grinned, "Don't think so far ahead of time! That's bad for your thinker-box!" Luffy explained while he clapped his hands together like any four year old would.

Law sighed and started to think ahead of time regardless, he couldn't help it. Planning ahead was what he always did.

"How the hell did we end up together…?" Law chuckled as he pulled Luffy onto his lap. Luffy smiled and leaned his head against Laws shoulder, turning his head sideways to gaze upon his lover.

"Traffy…" Luffy whispered,

"Yeah, Mugiwara-ya?" Law responded,

"Call me… Luffy. Not Mugiwara-ye or whatever. Please?" Luffy whined, "We're closer than that." He smiled softly.

"Okay… Luffy…" Law tested in a hush whisper.

Luffy then got up and gripped Laws hand, he started to lead Law to the men's quarters. "Luffy, are you supposing w-" Law asked, but was cut off when Luffy grinned and nodded madly, Confirming Laws suspicions.

"We'll have to be quiet!" Luffy smiled happily, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face as he led Law to the men's quarters with him, _alone_.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

All of the Strawhats (except for Luffy, Law, and Nami) jumped up at the sudden shriek that had just awoken them.

"What made Nami-swan scream!?" Sanji yelled, before he took off, running towards her direction. The rest of the crew followed intently.

"N-Nami? Whats wrong!" Usopp and Chopper asked in unison. Nami didn't answer, instead, she lifted her arm and pointed at a jumble of blankets on the floor, gesturing that _that bundle _was the cause of her scream.

Zoro walked over to the lump of blankets cautiously, being sure to make his footsteps lighter, he carefully lifted the blankets only to find Luffy and Law. He sighed in relief for a fraction of a second before his eyes widened at the scene they created.

Luffy was on top of Law, both of their shirts were off and they were sleeping soundly with each other, limbs entangled, and cuddling tightly.

Zoro's, (and the rest of the crew's) eyes bulged as they all ran out of the room as fast as they could. Realizing what took place last night.

**BREAKFAST~**

Breakfast was quiet, of course Law and Luffy didn't know what was going on and carried on with the day normally, whilst the rest of the crew were still trying to get that scarring scene out of their heads.

"Luffy," Usopp finally spoke up, "When does Law have to return to his… Crew?" He asked.

"Usopp! Silly! Traffy is blending his crew with ours. So he'll always be here and we'll be one big happy family." Luffy said as he closed his eyes and grinned.

Everybody (Except Luffy/Law) stiffened and stayed quiet, but you could almost see their souls die.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed desperately, "Why? What's this about!? Is it up for discussion!?" Nami blabbered out quickly, showing her fear of the deadly ex-warlord.

"To answer your questions, 'cause I love Law, loving Law, and NO." Luffy said seriously, Nami sighed, knowing that he'd made his mind up completely.

**AFTER A VERY, VERY, VERY QUIET LUNCH~**

Zoro remained silent, or at least he tried to. Sanji kept fighting with him for looming aimlessly around the deck.

"What the fuck Zoro? Why are you depressed? I know that no one else noticed your change in behavior, but I have! Marimo! What the fuck is wrong?" Sanji asked rather agressivly.

"Nothing, Swirly-brow, go back to your shitty kitchen," Zoro said in a low tone, trying to ignore the look of disbelief and hurt written plainly on Sanji's face.

**Sanji's POV**

"Well. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me, Marimo." I smiled, but covered it up quickly so that Zoro didn't see.

"Sanji, go away." Zoro said with a blank expression. My eyes then widened his eyes at the sincere plead. He actually called me _Sanji_ for fucks sake.

"Zoro," I breathed barely above whisper, "What's wrong? Seriously, be a man. Tell me." I tried to use his masculinity to trick the green haired man into telling him what the hell is wrong.

Zoro looked up at me and I knew that I had just hit his weak point. Manliness.

"Well, you see…" Zoro started.

**To be continued…**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hehehehe… Not gonna tell you what Zoro's gonna tell Sanji. It's actually quite obvious, but I want you guys to use your imaginations! Tell me what you think he Should and might confess to Sanji! Also, this chapter and all the other chapters and even almost all my other fanfictions after the March/14 break were beta'd by "Snipperita" (Meh twin sister), make sure to check out her profile on BOTH account! She has "OneDayPineapple" too. Just in case there are some people who are still reading this authors note, I currently have a poll up! Which other pairing should I put into this drabble for later arcs? Tell me what 'yall would like! Thanks!**

**-FindingThatDamnedOnePiece**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Is Worth a Sniffle

**Hola! FindingTHatDamnedOnePiece is back with another chapter! Now, this particular story has been getting so much attention! Just reading the reviews makes my cheeks pink! EEEEEEEEEEEI! Thank youuu! Before I respond to the reviews, I would like to warn you all that I'll have to wrap up the "Love Is Worth a Sniffle" arc within 5 more chapters :( I'll have to make the new ones **_**real**_** long! Now! Onwards with the reviews!**

**Under. That. Sun: Damn… Yall are so smart… Or at least, my foreshadowing is a tad overdone… haha…**

**ShadowDust132: Haha.. Here's the chapter… PLEASE! Dont shoot! I beg of you! no! no! wai- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**DayDreamFox: DAMN IT! Was it **_**that**_** obvious!? Or are you guys all geniuses?!**

**Guest1: Well, I love you.**

**Guest2: Huh… Strange. My big sister always says that…**

**Zatsune Miku: Ditto~! ZoSan forever! Hells yeah.**

**Paulie MikyJ: Heehee. Thank you. Also, allow me to respond to your complaint: I strive to make my FanFictions seem realistic (as crazy as that may seem), but I also alter them to my liking, it is a **_**fanfiction**_** after all. I always dreamed of Luffy finally standing up to those rude bitches that nag… And nag… And with this, he already denied her. But she actually said that **_**no one**_** could be better than herself, in which case she was insulting Law. His boyfriend **_**and**_** new nakama.**__**I hope this explanation makes sense to you. And I hope I don't sound rude in the slightest, looking forward to more reviews like yours (long reviews generate long replies). Sincerely, Damned-sama.**

"Well, you see…" Zoro started, "I kind of… haveacrush'nLuffy." Zoro murmured slowly.

"What? Marimo, stop muttering." Sanji demanded.

"I kind of had a crush on Luffy, too…" Zoro admitted slowly.

**SANJI'S P.O.V:**

"I kind of had a crush on Luffy, too…" Zoro finally said to me, my eyes widened a bit. _'Damn… He likes Luffy...' _I think to myself.

"OI, Marimo, Luffy's taken," I say firmly, "You need to move on." I say softly, placing a hand on Zoro's toned… Muscled… Firm arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me your pity, stupid love -cook." The marimo answers rudely. A vain appears on my forehead as i scrunch up my fists.

"Well _excuse me_! All I was trying to do was help!" I screamed in fury. "stupid fucking marimo…" I begin to mutter quietly, before looking back to the marimo who was staring at me strangely.

"What is it, MossHead?" I ask, wondering if I have anything on my face or something.

"Uh… Sanji," Zoro begins ',_woah, woah, woah.. DId he just call me by my name?'_ I silently ponder, "How did you notice? No one else did… And why so concerned? As far as I know, you _hate _me." he said bitterly.

"Well, maybe you thought wrong, musclehead." I snapped back at him, but quickly wish I hadn't when i realized what I just said, '_woah! wait! I said too much! Said too much!"_

"Wha… What?" Zoro asked yet again with wide eyes,

"NOTHING YOU FUCKER! GO TRAIN 'ER SOMETHING." I blabber before running away, '_I overreacted… But i had to get out of there!'_ I think to myself before i head quickly to the kitchen, only to be cut off my Zoros strong arm; it was blocking the way to the door, his tricept right in my face.

"Need something?" I growl lowly.

"Sanji?" Zoro asks slowly, "what do you think of me… Exactly..?" He asks in a rather slow manner.

"What the hell kind of a question is that? Just let me get back to cooki-" i began, but i was cut off when Zoro took the sides of my cheeks and made me stare directly into his hypnotic gray eyes. '_looks like I can't run away from this…. What do I say… What do I say...' _ i think to myself.

0 "Sanji, answer me." Zoro says gruffly, but in a soft way.

"Uhmm…. I think you're a swordsman…" I say, getting nervous. Zoro gives me a dead-panned look, but it goes away as he resumes looking at me. Gesturing for me to get a little more specific and personal.

I clench my eyes shut and I try to muster something exceptional. But thats not what i actually said… What can I say… I panicked…? "THINK YOU'RE A STUPID-ASS, GOOD-FOR NOTHING, DIRECTIONALLY-CHALLENGED, _HOT, _MUSCLE-HEAD." I fumed before running as fast as i could to the crows-nest, and started wishing that God would just strike me with a lightning-bolt.

**READERS P.O.V:**

"Did uh… The pansy-Love-cook just call me… "hot"?" Zoro asked rhetorically. Zoro watched Sanji hop onto the Crows-nest with one single kick of his leg. He stared in silent amazement. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Zoro just sat down slowly, still registering what just occurred. '_Sanji likes me… Do I like Sanji…?' _Zoro thought to himself.

Luffy was still kind of pissed. But he was quiet about it. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Nami for long. He was just a little grumpy. She didn't like Law… Luffy likes Law, why can't she?

Luffy sat on Law's lap and started to drift off, his eyelids closing halfway.

Law looks down when he suddenly heard soft snores. He smiled when he saw Luffy snuggling on him. Luffy was sitting on Law's lap with both his arms full extended around the older man's neck, his legs were aligned with Law's, laying on top of them, and his head was resting in the crook of Laws neck. It was simply adorable.

Law started to get a little tired, too. He contemplated on whether or not he should also sleep, but decided to stay awake, he knew that Nami would try to kill him sooner or later, he needed to keep his guard up. It was kind of hard to keep your guard up with a Luffy sitting on your lap and snoring like there's no tomorrow. But Law would do it. Luffy's snores were adorable.

Law started to look around the ship, he looked over by the crows-nest, he saw Sanji's back, he looked like he was hugging his knees and shuffling back and fourth. '_that doesn't look good...' _Law thought to himself before he saw Zoro start to climb to the top.

'_what on earth are they doing…?' _Law wondered, he tried to get a better view, but could only hear shouting, all of the sudden, everything went black….

…

…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Authors note:**

Hey, the majority of this chapter was ZoSan, i needed their relationship to progress into something… And Sorry about the cliffhanger, you won't find out what happened to Law for at least another month if you don't review. Also, sorry for the late update last time, I was about three or four days late, that doesn't sound like much, but you also had to wait a month in advance so… SORRY! I feel as though I have failed you as in author. Take this ZoSan chapter as a gift. *hands over the gift of wonderful ZoSan*

_(__**A message from my twin (My twin is my beta, and also she's OneDayPineapple. I think she writes cool stuff… Might be wrong)**_

_:_

_ahem! It is I, the wonderful OneDayPineapple! I'm the one who fixed this up to be less crappy, so be grateful! _

Remember:

Reviews actually make me update quicker. 


End file.
